Pein: Dimension Warped
by Crestentione
Summary: Pein is caught in Tobi's jutsu, this jutsu sends him to a different universe! He has a boyfriend, and he's not even a ninja or an adult anymore! Fifteen and completely normal, with a high school full of Akatsuki duplicates. How will Pein keep his sanity, especially when he's forgetting who he really is? Rated for yaoi, might have lemons, humor will be crappy. - Hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note: Cresentione - Yeah, nothing to say about this one. Just for fun.**

* * *

** P.S - I'm actually a alternate of the author Celeste-Ominous! On this account I will be able ****to release yaoi stories! Yay! I'm smart! Celeste-Ominous will not have any yaoi**

* * *

**stories .**

**Summary**

**Pein is caught in Tobi's jutsu, this jutsu sends him to a different universe! When Pein wakes up in this place, he finds that he's fifteen years old, and looks the same as he**

* * *

**did when Jiraya trained him! The whole Akatsuki is there to, except they are children too, and they are from the dimension that Pein is trapped in! Why does Tobi not**

* * *

**have his mask? Why does Konan ogle at their high school homeroom teacher? Why is their high school homeroom teacher Orochimaru? And why...does Itachi try to kiss**

* * *

**Pein? *In Tokyo, An Uprising Of Zombies Occurs As You Read This* Read about Pein's struggles as he dodges perverted teachers, prying classmates, the Akatsuki of a**

* * *

**different dimension, being a teenager again, his so called boy-friend, and all-the-while trying to get back to his world! I should really do this more often!**

* * *

**Tobi's Jutsu**

**Pein walked through the Akatsuki's base, towards the kitchen. When he arrive****d, he saw only Tobi sitting at the table, greedily stuffing food under his mask. Tobi stopped**

**and looked up, "Pein-sama, Pein-san, Tobi has something to show you~!" Pein ****growled, "What is it Tobi?" Tobi reached in to his cloak and pulled out a scroll, "It's a jutsu **

**that can capture souls!" Pein stepped away from him, just once. "I see...Well, ****try it out on Deidara.", he suggested. Tobi shook his head, "Deidara-sempai really wants **

**Tobi to stay away for a while. He seemed really angry...So can Tobi try it on you**

**Pein-sama?!" Pein froze inwardly. "Cause Tobi's a good boy! ... Right?! Tobi's a good boy right Pein-sama?!", Tobi asked anxiously. Pein froze completely, he caught him.**

**"Fine, just have Konan-chan present while you do it, I don't want anything to go wrong.", Pein said. Tobi nodded and put the scroll on the kitchen table, he ran off. Pein**

**sighed, "Did I really just agree to have my soul sealed inside a scroll?" He walked over to the scroll and picked it up, "I don't even think it'll work, next thing I know my**

**soul is switched with Tobi's and I have the uncontrollable urge to be an idiot." Pein unraveled the scroll a little bit, but then the scroll somehow snapped all the way open.**

**Pein gasped and tried to step out of the way, but the scroll wrapped around his waist, it coiled around him like a snake. Pein struggled, but the scroll would not rip. Tobi **

**and Konan walked in at that moment, they gasped at the sight. Pein was finding it hard to breathe with the scroll getting tighter, "Konan" He breathed out his friend's **

**name. Konan ran towards him and grabbed the scroll, as soon as she did the scroll burned her. She hissed and tried again, despite the pain, she was able to get Pein's **

**arms free. Pein immediately flipped Tobi off with his freedom, Tobi flinched but tried to help. Suddenly the scroll glowed, Pein groaned tiredly as he could feel his life **

**being drained. Easier said, his soul being taken. Before Tobi could reach the scroll, Pein was released. The scroll re-closed itself, Konan retreated to Pein's body. "Pein-**

**san, Pein-san answer me!", she said. Tobi sighed, he bent over and picked up the closed scroll. On the scroll, Pein's name appeared in Kanji. "Konan-sempai, he's not **

**there.", he said sadly. Konan looked up, "What do you mean Tobi, he's right here!" Tobi shook his head and handed the scroll to her, the longer Konan looked at the scroll, **

**the more she understood. She gripped the scroll and tried to open it, no luck. "Tobi doesn't know how to open it Konan-sempai, Tobi is sorry.", Tobi said. Konan shook her **

**head, "Tobi call all the Akatsuki here. ... Now!" Tobi flinched and ran away, "Yes maaaam'!"**

**"So, Pein-sama's soul is inside there? ... In that scroll?", Kisame asked. Konan nodded, "Until we can find a way to release him from this prison, Itachi and I will be in **

**charge." There was a quiet curse from the group, assumedly Deidara and/or Hidan. "Actually... Konan-sempai, Tobi made the jutsu so that its victim's soul would be sent **

**somewhere else! So Pein-sama should be fine! Where ever he is...But how about ice cream?!", Tobi asked enthusiastically. The room was silent, they all glared at Tobi. **

**Tobi cried tears from his one eyehole in his mask, "Please forgive Tobi."**

**Elsewhere**

**Pein opened his eyes as a beeping was heard, it was steady and slow. Calming. Pein then recognized the room to be similar to a hospital room. Pein groaned, he sat up **

**from under the covers. The door opened to reveal a nurse, she was smiling at him. "Nagato, it's good to see that you're awake!", she said cheerfully. Pein froze and **

**looked down at himself, he then saw blades of red hair in front of his eyes. He glared at the nurse, "Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I? And how do you know my **

**name?!" The nurse smiled awkwardly, "Nagato dear, are you feeling okay? Does your head still hurt?" Nagato shook his head and gasped when he saw an IV attached to **

**him, "What...what is happening?! Who are you?! What am I doing here?!" Pein felt strange, he felt _scared_. Like a child, then he looked closely at himself, he looked **

**fifteen! He felt his face, no piercings! Pein then remembered, "Tobi you are the scum of the Earth." The nurse walked over to him during his confusion, "Nagato sweetie **

**don't you remember? Two months ago, you...your parents and you along with them were traveling in your car. You ended up in a car accident, your head was injured in **

**the process, and your father died." Pein just shook his head, "My mother and father are already dead! And what's a car?! Who are you?! Why are you lying to me?!" "My **

**name is Isabel, and your mother is as alive as you are. I truly am sorry for your loss.", the nurse said. "Then you ended up in a coma until now.", Isabel added. Pein **

**blinked, "Where is this?" He now felt safe knowing the fact that the nurse was very nice to him, and she didn't look like she had any weapons concealed. "Tokyo.", she **

**said. "Tokyo? What's that?", Pein asked. Isabel looked worried, "I'll show you, please wait here a moment." Pein blinked as he watched her leave, "What could have **

**happened to me? Could that jutsu...Could I be in...a different world?!" Pein then looked around, "That's why I'm not familiar with the things she told me! I'm a different **

**person! But...no matter how hard I try...I can't remember what happened before this. W-wait, how did I get here again? ... Tobi right, that dumb bastard! ... I-I'm **

**forgetting! Why am I forgetting my life in my world?!" _"You ended up in a car accident, your head was injured in the process. Then you ended up in a coma until now."_ , **

**Isabel had said. "No, no! If things keep up like this! I'll forget everything! I-I'll forget...what am I forgetting? Oh right! Focus! If I keep focused, I won't forget my life in**

**_my _world! *Inhales*Exhales* Just focus.", Pein said to himself. The door opened again, Isabel walked through, "Nagato, you have a visitor!" Pein perked up and looked **

**past Isabel to see, Itachi! As a kid! 'Pein don't mistake him for the Itachi in the...organization you have. He's from this dimension.', Pein thought to himself eyeing Itachi **

**as a teenager carefully. He was carrying a basket wrapped in plastic, and he was smiling as he walked through the door. Isabel smiled at the two, "I'll leave you two, **

**okay?" She left without another word. Itachi placed the basket on a table near the bed, "This is from the whole class. It's a get well basket." Pein blinked, just like he **

**thought, this Itachi was not the clan massacre Itachi. He acted normal, and smiled. Pein shook his head. Itachi took some realization, "I forgot, the nurse told me that **

**you had forgotten why you're here. Must mean you don't remember a lot of things, huh?" Itachi sat by Pein's bed on a stool, "But we'll help you get through this. That's **

**what friends are for!" Pein looked up to see Itachi smiling sympathetically at him, Pein didn't know why but he felt the urge to hide in his neck. Itachi leaned closer, **

**"Which means...You don't remember who I am, do you?" Itachi looked worried. "Itachi. Yeah I know who you are.", Pein said. "No! I mean, who I am to you! Do you **

**remember what we are?!", Itachi asked more hopefully. Pein thought harder, "I-I don't." Itachi looked broken, he sighed and laid his head on Pein's thigh, then he **

**looked up sadly. "Please, try to remember.", he pleaded. Pein shook his head, "I'm sorry." Itachi then got a determined look on his face, "I'll make you remember!" Pein **

**gasped when Itachi scooped up the back of his head and got too close to his face. 'D-don't tell me! I was-! We were-! A COUPLE?!', Pein thought just as Itachi's lips **

**locked on his. Pein gasped and Itachi shoved his tongue inside, Pein moaned on what he thought 'instinct'. Memories flooded him.**

**A Year Earlier**

**_"No, just leave me alone Deidara!", Nagato yelled running away from Deidara. It was New Year's and all the streets were lit up with decorative lights, making it harder for _**

**_Nagato to lose Deidara. "Nagato I told you! I didn't tell Itachi about your crush on him!", Deidara yelled after him. Nagato stopped running, "Then how does he know?! Why _**

**_did he just walk up to me and say 'I heard you had a crush on me, is that true?'?! Deidara, you're the only person I told about that!" Deidara caught up to him, "No offence, _**

**_but you made it pretty clear to the whole class! ... Look, over there. He wants to talk to you, why'd you run away?" Nagato looked to his left, the giant ball had reached the _**

**_sixty second mark, and the millions of people had started to count down. And in front of all that, Itachi was walking towards them. "It's New Year's, don't hide it.", _**

**_Deidara said pushing Nagato towards Itachi. Before Nagato could even say anything, Itachi kissed him passionately. Nagato granted the first sign of wanting entrance, _**

**_moaning the whole time. Itachi broke it, "I love you too." Nagato got teary, "Y-yes, I love you!" "Three, two, one!", the crowd shouted as confetti was released everywhere. _**

**_"Happy New Year's, Nagato.", Itachi whispered kissing him again. Deidara smiled from afar, "Hey Nagato, you reeled him in!" Nagato gasped and blushed an even darker _**

**_shade than he already was. Itachi smiled at him, and secretly winked at Deidara. He was the gossip king of the whole school._**

**Two Months Earlier**

**_"Nagato, we can't do things like this. Not now.", Itachi told Nagato who was unbuttoning his pants. Nagato looked up, "W-we don't?! I-I thought if we didn't, you would-!"_**

**_Itachi smirked, "Lose interest? Never." Nagato smiled in relief. "Who told you that anyways?", Itachi asked him. "Um, Hidan.", Nagato said blushing. Itachi rolled his _**

**_eyes, "Figures. Hey, why don't I come over __your__ house next weekend? That way, we don't have to wait for annoying little siblings to go to bed." Nagato giggled, _**

**_"Sasuke isn't that annoying. And, I can't. My parents and I are traveling next weekend. We're going on a cruise, didn't Deidara tell you?" Itachi scowled, "No, no he didn't." _**

**_Nagato smiled and kissed Itachi softly on the lips, "You're too handsome. Baby." Itachi blushed at the sudden compliment._**

**Present**

**Pein gasped at the recalled memories, he pushed Itachi away panting. "I-I remember.", he gasped. Itachi smirked at him, "S-see?" Pein couldn't think straight, he was**

**dating Itachi in this world! He sighed, "We're together, but how do I continue like this? I've lost my memories, I'm a different person." Itachi got off the bed and smiled **

**sadly, "We'll help you, one memory at a time." Pein smiled, "Who are my friends Itachi?" Itachi smiled, "There's Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, **

**Kisame, and you seemed to like Sasuke. He's my younger brother." 'All of them.', Pein thought. Pein then realized that Itachi was getting closer to his face, "D-do you **

**need anything?" Itachi nodded, "Another kiss. Please." Pein blushed at the thought of kissing him again, "U-um." 'I need to play along! I need to accept. Just to not be **

**suspected!', Pein mentally encouraged himself. "Alright!", Pein yelled enthusiastically. Pein blinked and looked down, "S-sorry. I don't know what got in to me." Itachi **

**laughed, "No that's great! You usually act like that!" Pein looked up, "I do?" 'What the hell is my problem in this world?!', Pein thought angrily to himself. Nagato leaned **

**forward and kissed his lips, Itachi kissed back without hesitation. He was glad his dear Nagato was quickly regaining memories. Pein opened his lips letting Itachi in, he **

**moaned. Itachi grabbed his hips, he squeezed them. Nagato suddenly bucked and moaned. Itachi stopped, "Don't tell me, you still want to do it?" Nagato gasped, "I-I **

**don't know. I-It's j-just when you touch me, li-like this. I can't control myself! Ah!" Nagato didn't know what was happening, he was getting excited so easily. Itachi **

**looked concerned, "Nagato, I'm sorry about what happened to you. I really am, but, I just can't." Nagato leaned in to Itachi's chest, "Please. Please just hold me." Itachi **

**nodded, "Your father was an amazing person." Nagato started to cry and grab Itachi's shoulders. Itachi wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead. Pein **

**started to remember again.**

**Three Years Ago**

**_"Dad?", Nagato asked his father one day. Yahiko looked over his newspaper, "Yeah sport?" Nagato pouted, "Dad! ... I-I have a problem." Yahiko came from behind his desk _**

**_in his home office and grabbed a chair, Nagato sat in it. "Well, you know you can tell me anything. Go ahead!", he said. Nagato looked down, "I-I've been having problems. _**

**_They're embarrassing, a-and I-! I can't do it." Yahiko was now seriously concerned, he keeled down to his son's level. "Do you think I'll get mad if you tell me?", he asked. _**

**_Nagato started to cry, "Y-yes!" Yahiko hugged him, "You know, anything you tell me won't surprise me. I'm an adult, I've heard everything before!" Nagato nodded, "W-_**

**_well... There's a guy in my class, I-I don't know what it is but. I think I'm gay! I like him so much, I don't think of him as a friend. And I haven't even talked to him! It's so _**

**_embarrassing!" Yahiko awed and smiled, "It's fine if you want to be attracted to the same sex, and do you like being attracted to boys, or is this something you can't _**

**_control?" Nagato looked at him, "I-I like it." Yahiko sighed, "I want to tell you a secret. When I was your age, I was gay too. In fact, I actually slept with a guy in high _**

**_school! Don't tell your mother that. And speaking of, don't make the mistake I made. In high school, I know it's hard but you have to stay a virgin until I approve of the guy _**

**_you're with. It's a dark and twisted world when people know that you're gay. When I was in high school, people harassed me and my boyfriend daily, it was hard but we _**

**_got through it. Then one day a classmate killed him. I had to transfer schools for my safety...Nagato, you need to tell someone with authority if you're being harassed. And _**

**_if someone is making you feel uncomfortable, tell someone. Don't let pride take you over." Nagato nodded, "I promise dad. Thank-you!"_**

**A Year Ago**

**_"So, where's this 'the-hottest-guy-in-my-class' Itachi Uchiha?", Yahiko asked. "Dad!", Nagato yelled. He turned to see Itachi smirking at him, he quickly made a sign to be _**

**_polite. Yahiko came around the corner and awed at him, "Oh wow, you two make a good couple." Nagato blushed. Itachi bowed, "Thank-you, Mr.-" "Call me Yahiko!", Yahiko _**

**_yelled sticking out his hand. Itachi shook it and smiled, "Oh! Thank-you Yahiko." Yahiko smiled at the boy and took his hand away, "I see, I see. Mama! Mr. 'the-hottest-_**

**_guy-in-my-class' is here!" Nagato fake cried, "Dad, you're so cruel." Itachi kissed him on the cheek, "Better?" Nagato blushed, "I-Itachi! Ah. Um ye-yes." "Oh how sweet!", _**

**_Karin Nagato's mother gushed from the kitchen door. There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes from behind her glasses, "Itachi huh? Why do you think you're good enough _**

**_for my boy huh?!" Itachi flinched, "Good enough? What does that mean? I'm not good enough for him, but I am good enough to him. When I see suspicious people eyeing _**

**_him, I- let's just say I lead them down a different road." Itachi cracked his knuckles at that, "And if someone teases him, I just pull him away and tell a teacher. And if _**

**_we're not in school, I lead them down a different road." He cracked his knuckles again. "Do you take martial arts?", Karin asked. Itachi nodded, "Judo, and Kendo." _**

**_"Hmm.", both the parents said. Nagato was sitting on a couch, being completely ignored. Karin smiled, "You have my okay!" Itachi smiled, "Thank-you Miss.-" "Call me _**

**_Karin!", Karin yelled sticking out her hand. Itachi blinked, "Yes, thank-you Karin." He shook her hand._**

**Present**

**"Father!", Nagato cried louder in Itachi's arms. Itachi tilted his head up, Nagato nodded. "I'm *Sniff* sorry, I-I just. I'm confused and scared, and you're the only person **

**that's making any sense to me right now. I don't want you to leave! Itachi! ... 'Tachi.", he said. Itachi smiled, "I love you." Nagato started to cry again, "I-I love you **

**too!"**

**One Week Later**

**"So he's coming back on Monday?!", Konan asked Itachi. Itachi nodded, "Yes." "It's about fucking time! Now the gang will be back together!", Hidan said. "Would you **

**stop talking about us as if we are some gangster punks?", Kakuzu asked angrily. "Fuck-no dick head!", Hidan retorted. "Hey Itachi, why do you seem so down hmm?", **

**Deidara asked. Itachi looked up, "Oh, um. Nagato is...He's scared." "What's that supposed to mean?", Kisame asked. "He lost most of his memory, so he doesn't **

**remember some of the most important things that happened in his life. Until I kissed him, he didn't even know that we were a couple. He doesn't want to be in that **

**hospital anymore, he told me. He's scared.", Itachi said. "That's a bit sad. In a pathetic way.", Zetsu said.(He doesn't have the flytrap, and he's just bi-polar in this.) **

**"Well we can help get them back right?", Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. "Then we'll try our hardest!", Deidara said. "His mother is taking him out tomorrow right?", Konan **

**asked. "Yes.", Itachi said. "We should go there on that day! To surprise him.", Konan said. Itachi smiled and nodded, "Right!" "Attention! Attention! Class is starting **

**children!", Orochimaru the teacher yelled. "We're in ninth grade!", the whole class yelled at him as they sat in their assigned seats.**

**After school Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan walked in to the parking lot. "Oh children!", Orochimaru called after them. They all **

**turned around. "I hear you're going to visit Nagato, is that right?", he asked. "Why do you want to know, perverted professor?!", Hidan asked. "Yes, we're visiting him.", **

**Itachi sighed. Orochimaru handed him a yellow folder, "This is everything that he has missed since the accident, let him know that he doesn't have to do it. Just so he's **

**caught up. Please hand this to his mother." Itachi accepted the folder, "Thank you Mr. Orochimaru. Have a nice day." Orochimaru smiled, "Same to you, good-bye." **

**Orochimaru walked away. Itachi turned around, "Nagato doesn't have time to read through this." Itachi's father pulled up in his car, "Itachi, Deidara come on!" Itachi **

**and Deidara waved good-bye to everyone else and got in the car, Itachi in the front, Deidara in the back. Deidara and Itachi lived in the same house because Deidara **

**was a victim of child-abuse until Itachi found out in sixth grade. When Deidara's parents were arrested, the Uchiha's took him under their wing. Deidara was Itachi's **

**adopted brother. Itachi sighed as soon as he buckled his seat belt. "What's wrong with you?", Fugaku asked. "Nagato is being released tomorrow.", Itachi said. "We're **

**going to surprise him before he leaves tomorrow!", Deidara said happily. Fugaku sighed, "Itachi why do you insist on being with him? With that boy and the way you act **

**around him... Sasuke is being affected too! He said that he wants to get a boyfriend when he gets older! Do you know what happens when two men mate?! Itachi, nothing **

**happens! You will not have a child, and the Uchiha name will not be passed along!" Itachi got mad and he clawed his short fingernails in to his armrest. "Father...", **

**Deidara said warily. Fugaku ignored him, "Itachi, I insist you leave that boy. After he is released, leave him and find a young woman to be with you! ... Do you **

**understand?" Itachi clenched his teeth, "Pull over father." Fugaku sighed and pulled over on the side of the road, "What is it Itachi?" Itachi frowned, "I will not leave **

**Nagato, simply because you tell me to!" "Itachi be reasonable! If y-!" "Shut up father! I love Nagato! I don't care what you say, I will not leave him even if he leaves me! **

**You're absolutely selfish father!", Itachi interrupted him. Itachi opened the car door and slammed it closed, he stared at Deidara until he hesitantly followed suit. Itachi **

**and Deidara walked the rest of the way home. Deidara and Itachi entered the house and took their shoes off at the entrance. "Itachi.", Deidara said. "What?", Itachi **

**growled. Deidara flinched, Itachi quickly realized his error. He hugged him, "I'm sorry Deidara, I snapped on father, and now I'm taking my anger out on you for no **

**reason." Deidara nodded, "It's fine! I know father is selfish sometimes, most of the time. But we didn't have to _walk_ home!" Itachi smirked and released him, "Come." **

**"We're home!", Itachi and Deidara said. "Welcome home!", Mikoto called. They walked in to the kitchen to see Mikoto washing dishes, they smirked and gave her a kiss **

**on each side of her cheeks. Mikoto smiled at them, "Boys, you're so sweet! How was school today?" Itachi shrugged, "Same as each day, long and tiring." "I think every **

**day is long, but every school day is tiring because of Mr. Orochimaru! He's funny and has this tiring aura, sucks the life out of us!", Deidara said. "Well it's good to see **

**that things haven't changed.", Mikoto said. "I'm home!", Fugaku yelled. "Welcome home!", Mikoto called. "Are the boys back?", Fugaku asked. "Oh, yes!", Mikoto said. **

**"Good, we have something to discuss! Bring them to the living room!", Fugaku said. Mikoto looked at her sons worriedly, "Of course!"**

**"Fugaku, are you serious?", Mikoto asked. "Yes. I want Itachi to be transferred to a boarding school!", Fugaku said. "Father! I don't want to go to a boarding school, and **

**I don't need to!", Itachi objected. "Fugaku, is this about Nagato? Please, Itachi loves that boy, you cannot simply try to separate them like this! It will be painful for both **

**of them!", Mikoto pleaded. "I do not care! I will not have my son being homosexual!", Fugaku yelled. Itachi bit his lip and the released it, "Father. I will give you ten **

**seconds to change your mind. There's no telling of what I might do." "Itachi, please calm down!", Deidara asked. "You're fine with us being separated?!", Itachi asked. **

**"Of course I'm not!", Deidara argued. "Eight, seven, six****, five, four, three, two, ... one.", Itachi said. He picked up a broom and broke it on the couch, everyone yelled.**

**"Itachi, please stop!", Deidara pleaded. Itachi took the broken large splinter and held it up to his hand, "I'll do it. I swear to God I will." Fugaku was amazed at how far **

**Itachi would go to be with Nagato, "Fine, fine. I'm sorry Itachi, you are allowed to be with Nagato!" Itachi threw the large splinter across the room and stormed up to his **

**room. Deidara followed him as soon as he saw Mikoto start to cry.**

**Deidara sat next to Itachi who was laying down in his bed, "I know this must be hard for you. Nagato is truly an amazing person to be with, I'm sure of it. Now all of this **

**tension is building up between you and father, and you still have Nagato to think about." "He's terrified in that place, if they call him back, I would probably go insane.", **

**Itachi said. Deidara sighed, "I would go crazy right behind you. You know that." Itachi looked at Deidara, "That's because the thing that only we know. ... You love my **

**boyfriend. ... On that day on New Year's, I saw you crying there." Deidara nodded, "That's why you kissed him again, so he wouldn't see me crying." Itachi sighed, "I feel **

**like dying so much, but I can't. I have Nagato, you, Sasuke, and mother to think about. Also, all of our friends as well." Deidara held Itachi's hand and squeezed it, "I **

**hate you Itachi." Itachi squeezed even harder, "Same to you Deidara."**

* * *

**Cresentione- Please don't hate me! I don't know anything about Nagato's family at all!**


End file.
